1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording signals on a record carrier of a rewritable type in which information patterns of optically detectable marks are formed on the record carrier in substantially parallel track portions of a specific track pitch, the track portions being scanned by a radiation beam to form the marks.
The invention further relates to a recording apparatus for recording signals in parallel track portions of a specific track pitch on a record carrier of a rewritable type, which recording apparatus comprises scanner for scanning the track portions by means of a radiation beam to form an information pattern of optically detectable marks in the track portions, which pattern corresponds to the signals.
The invention still further relates to a measurement technique and an associated measurement device for advantageous use in the recording method and the recording apparatus.
Finally, the invention also relates to a record carrier provided with substantially parallel adjacent track portions of substantially constant track pitch, which track portions exhibit an information pattern of optically detectable marks.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a general recording method, recording apparatus and record carrier are known, inter alia, from "Philips Technical Review", Vol. 42, No. 2, pp. 28-47. That publication describes a magneto-optical recording apparatus. A problem in magneto-optical recording is that the read reliability of the recorded signal is susceptible to variations in the recording conditions, such as for example, the recording velocity and the intensity of the scanning beam.